Supernatural Tumblr Prompt Challenge
by Kittens Secret
Summary: Series of word prompt challenges taken off Tumblr, Each chapter is rated differently, please see the first chapter for Table of Contents. Rating varies from K-MA, please be aware of the ratings and skip the chapters you do not want to read.
1. Table of Contents

SPN Tumblr prompt

This was a list of prompts you were able to choose from off a Tumblr page. I was all for it before I realized they wanted reader/X. I've never done a reader fic before so I decided just to steal the prompts and use them for my own devices. I will post them as individual stories under a collection seeing as their ratings will be all over the place. I may change some of the pairings around but this will be updated every time I do. The stories themselves should be under 1000 words but I get carried away sometimes.

**I first posted this on my AO3 but was trying to figure out how to work it on here. I decided to make them all different chapters instead of separate stories. This page will be like a table of contents. Each chapter has been rated accordingly. I will briefly describe the higher rated ones so you can get a better idea.  
**

THE RATINGS WILL DIFFER PER STORY. PLEASE BE AWARE OF RATING CHANGES

1\. Mellifluous: A sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear. Having a smooth rich flow  
-Bobby/Karen (RATED K)

2\. Ineffable: Too great to be expressed in words. Indescribable  
-Cas (RATED MA)  
Cas enjoys some alone time.

3\. Hiraeth: A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was.  
-Sam/Dean(RATED K)

4\. Serendipity: The chance occurrence of unfortunate events with a beneficial outcome.  
-Benny/Dean (RATED MA)  
Lemon

5\. Limerence: The state of being infatuated with another person.  
-Sam/Gabriel (RATED K)

6\. Ethereal: Extremely delicate, light, not of this world.  
-Death(RATED K)

7\. Petrichor: The pleasant, earthy smell after rain.  
-Crowley (RATED T)  
Gore

8\. Iridescent: Producing a display of rainbowlike colors. showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.  
-Dean/Cas (RATED K)

9\. Epiphany: A moment of sudden revelation.  
-Gabriel/Dean (RATED K)

10\. Solitude: a state of seclusion or isolation.  
-Dean/Cain (RATED K)

11\. Syzygy: an alignment of celestial bodies. a conjunction or opposition a pair of connected or corresponding things.  
-Gabriel/Cas (RATED T)  
suggestive content

12\. Oblivion: the state of being unaware of what is happening around you.  
-John/boys (RATED M)  
Sam/Dean

13\. Ephemeral: lasting for a very short time.  
-Jo/Dean (RATED K)

14\. Defenestration: the act of throwing someone out of a window.  
-Cas/Sam (RATED K)

15\. Sonder: the realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own.  
-Dean/ Lisa (RATED T)  
cursing and mentions of taboo neighbors

16\. Vertigo: a sensation of whirling and loss of balance, associated particularly with looking down from a great height; giddiness  
-Claire/ Cas (Rated K)

17\. Redamancy: an act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full  
-Sam/ Jess (RATED K)

18\. Velleity: a wish or inclination not strong enough to lead to action  
-Lucifer/Sam (RATED M)  
hallucifer teases Sam

19\. Chrysalism: the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly.  
-Sam (RATED K)

20\. Énouement: the bitter-sweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self  
-John/ofc(RATED T)  
cursing


	2. Day 1

**RATED K**

Mellifluous:

-A sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear.

-having a rich smooth flow

Bobby/Karen

Bobby Singer was a man of few words. Before his wife died he had been in auto salvage and repair. There was nothing sweeter than the sound of an all American motor roaring to life after sitting silent for so long. Actually that was a lie

"Bobby Singer! This is the last time I call you to get washed up." Bobby pulled his head out from under the hood to stare sheepishly at the woman on the porch.

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned the engine off and headed towards the house leaning in to kiss her cheek softly.

She grimaced but didn't pull away. "Wash your face you're filthy." She rubbed at her cheek where there was a streak of something or another but smiled none the less.

Following her back inside he broke off to go to the bathroom and scrub up, as he exited he paused, she was humming. She always hums when she cooks, tone deaf as she may be it never stopped her. He smiled and continued on his way to the kitchen. Again he paused by the door watching her float around making last minute changes when she saw him she stopped humming and tilted her head.

"What is it?"

Bobby just shook his head smiling. "How did I ever get so lucky? Here I am just a grouchy grease monkey yet I have the most beautiful woman within my grasp." He moved further into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Karen just smiled and brought a hand up to his face caressing softly. "I think I'm the lucky one."

He kissed her softly till she pulled back. "Now none of that, dinner will get cold."

Bobby didn't release her just grinned "Let it get cold" He leaned in for another kiss.

Karen laughed and playfully swatted his arm. "Bobby Singer now you listen here. I have slaved over this oven for the last 2 hours making sure there was something hot for you to eat. Now I love you with all my heart but I swear if you do not release me and eat your dinner you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Bobby pulled back to look at her

"You wouldn't."

"You want to try me?" she challenged with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"No Ma'am." Bobby placed one more kiss on her cheek before pulling her chair out for her.

As he sat down she let out a small laugh. He just smiled in return. There really was no better sound than her happiness, his cars didn't even come close.


	3. Day 2

**RATED MA**

Ineffable: Too great to be expressed in words.

Cas looked around the bunker again before grabbing Dean's laptop and retreating to his room. He had been waiting for the boys to go to sleep before he decided to try this sinful act. Opening it slowly he pushed the power button. Sam had gone over basic computer skills with him but he had yet to grasp the finer points. Moving his finger over the "pad" Sam had called it, he clicked on the picture of the fox. Clicking on the empty bar he thought a moment. He didn't know exactly where to go from here clicking on the empty bar he decided to just type what dean had told him.

"P...o...r...n..." he used his one finger to find each letter then clicked the search button.

He was greeted by 2.5 billion results. Moving the mouse he decided to click on the first one. He was greeted by a page full of moving pictures. One of the ones that peaked his interest was 'Hot young blonde gets cream pie'

"Well Dean always says pie is good." he clicked on it and slowly began watching.

The movie opened to a woman sitting on a black sofa.

_'so tell me a little about yourself' a voice from off screen said_

_'My name is Brittney, I'm 21, in school for nursing, looking to make a bit of extra cash for school.'_

"Hello Brittney," Cas mumbled

watching a bit further Cas didn't get it, all they were doing was asking her questions and asking her to remove her clothing.

Frowning he clicked the back button taking him back to the search page. He sat thinking for a while, he found the search bar and typed in 'how to masturbate.' he had heard the phrase before but had never known how to accomplish it. He clicked a link that looked useful he set the computer on the bed as the movie started to play the man wasn't wearing pants so Cas quickly followed to comply. Crawling back onto the bed he mimicked the mans position leaning back against the wall with his legs slightly spread. The man started at the base stroking firmly for the first couple inches, Castiel followed letting out a surprised gasp. Soon Cas realizes there is a clear liquid forming at the tip, the man on the video keeps swiping it with his palm and spreading it over himself. Cas does this himself and soon finds his hand sliding smoother over the entire length, looking up again he sees the man on the screen using his other hand to carefully tug on his sac. Castiel frowns and it takes him a couple tries before he can figure out how to bend and move his arms to accomplish both.

"This is more difficult than I thought it would be." he mumbles to himself but it soon tapers off to a moan as the slight pressure makes his cock twitch and his stomach get butterflies. He tugged slightly and felt his other hand tighten making more precum bead at the top.

Looking back to the video he sees the man using his first two fingers and his thumb to rub the tip and vein just on the underside. Cas follows and lets his head fall back with a moan. Hes beginning to understand why mortals enjoy this so much. He feels his stomach begin to tighten and furrows his brow, his legs are tingling and he can feel his balls begin to pull up towards his shaft. A couple more swipes of his hand over the entire length has him holding his breath while his hips get a mind of their own. Jerking up into his hand a few times he lets out a long moan followed by the feeling of his body going lax while droplets of opalescent fluid land on his shirt and hand. Cas lets himself sink back into the pillows and sighs. He sees why humans enjoy this particular extra curricular activity, it truly is...indescribable


	4. Day 3

**RATED K**

Hiraeth: A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was

Sam/Dean young Dean protecting Sam

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean said not turning away from the stove where he was making their dinner.

"Why don't we have a mommy?" came the timid voice from behind him.

"I told you not to ask that Sam!" Dean responded Glaring over his shoulder at the 5-year-old.

"I know. But everyone else has a mommy, we just have dad and uncle Bobby."

Dean sighed and pulled the pot off the stove dishing up two bowls of mac and cheese.

"Mom died Sam, you know this." He set the smaller bowl in front of Sam before seating himself

"Yeah but how did she die?" he responded as he poked at his food.

"There was a fire, Sammy you know this, why are you asking." Dean hated that Sam was at the questioning age. Everything was a question.

"Because Henry at school said his mommy ran away and now he has a second daddy. What if Mommy didn't die and she just left us." Dean threw down his spoon.

"She would never do that Sam, you don't know anything! You were just a baby!" Dean stormed off to the bedroom he shared with Sam but when he got there he locked the door and threw himself on the bed.

"Dean!" Sam knocked on the door "Dean! Dad said no locking doors!"

"Go away, Sammy!" Dean threw a pillow at the door then used another to cover his head.

Eventually, the knocking stopped but Dean didn't come out. Sam didn't know what he was talking about. Mom would never run away with another man. They were happy, they were complete. They had their house, their own rooms, mom and dad, no moving every year. Dean missed that, he missed having his own space, even his own toys. Now everything was shared with Sam. When they had first moved he remembered crying and begging their dad to take them home. Begged him to go back for mom, he was about the same age as Sam, asking the same questions. But Sam never knew, Sam didn't remember how their mom would make sandwiches and cut the crusts off. How she would take them to the park and watch Dean swing higher and higher before he felt he was flying. She would hum Sam to sleep when he had been crying and Dean would listen outside the door making sure Sammy was OK, when she stopped humming he would scramble back to his room and pretend to be asleep. He could never fool his mom, she would come in and tell him what had made Sam wake up.

"He was just hungry Dean, You're such a good brother, always making sure he's OK. Get some sleep now." then she would kiss him on his forehead and tuck him in.

Dean pulled his head out from under the pillow and wiped his tears, He was a good brother, and if that meant putting up with Sammy's questions then he could do that. Slowly he unlocked the door and peered out, Sam had pushed himself against the far wall and was crying into his knees, when he heard Dean he looked up and wailed.

"Please don't be mad at me Dean! I'm sorry! I promise I won't ask any more questions about mom!" Dean opened his arms and Sam propelled himself into them.

"I'm not mad Sammy, I'll tell you what. You can ask me anything about mom, just don't ask dad. It makes him sad." Sam nodded into his chest smearing Deans shirt with tears and snot.

"Now let's go finish dinner so we can watch TV." Sam nodded again before pulling away and grabbing dean's hand afraid he would shut himself back in the room if given the chance.


	5. Day 4

**RATED MA**

Serendipity: The chance occurrence of unfortunate events with a beneficial outcome.

Dean/Benny

Another night in Purgatory, the problem of being human in a land full of monsters is Dean had to sleep, they didn't. He was exhausted and falling asleep against a tree.

"Brother you need sleep." Dean cracked an eye open and glanced at the vampire leaning against the next tree over.

"I'm good Benny,"

Benny scoffed but remained silent none the less. Dean felt his head begin to bob but tried to fight it.

A chuckle made him open his eyes again. "Sugar come here."

Dean grumbled, "Not your sugar and I'm good where I'm at."

Benny chuckled again but moved closer to Dean leaning against the same tree, "Just sleep, I'll keep watch, you know I always do."

Dean rolled his eyes but felt them closing against his will. "OK, fine. But wake me up in a few hours."

He leaned further against the tree crossing his arms over his chest.

When Dean woke he was not in the position he remembered falling asleep, in fact, this was the exact opposite. His eyes snapped open, the first thing he realized was he was laying with his head on something soft. The Second thing he realized was someone was playing with his hair.

"Do you always play with your food?" Dean groaned out as he stretched. He didn't move off Benny's lap because as much as he hated to admit it he was comfortable and he secretly loved having his hair played with.

"Well, only the ones I plan to take my time with," Benny replied as he ran his other hand down Deans chest.

Dean shivered, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Time is something I doubt we have." He finally looked up towards Benny "But I think we can make a little."

Benny tugged at Dean's shirt, taking the hint Dean sat up and pulled himself so he was properly on Benny's lap one leg on either side of the other man's.

"You know what you're asking for?" Benny looked deep into deans eyes trying to make him understand the gravity of the situation.

Dean smirked. "Yeah." he reached down and cupped Benny through his pants making the other man groan. "I'm asking for this to be inside me. Its been a while for me and I know its been even longer for you." Benny nodded and pulled Dean in for a kiss.

"As much as I would like to take my time and enjoy you that will have to wait till we are out of here."

Dean nodded and began pulling at Benny's pants, moving them enough so he could free the sizable erection. Benny leaned his head against the tree and groaned as Dean began to stroke him.

"Sugar its been 50 years, so if you don't want this to end before it even begins you need to stop that."

Dean smirked but released the length, all the same, he worked his own pants lose then stood to remove them off one foot. Turning around he got back over Benny's lap this time facing Benny's feet. He pushed 2 fingers into his mouth and grimaced at the taste of dirt, moving past that he made sure they were nearly dripping with saliva. Leaning forward onto his opposite hand he bowed his back reaching back to his own hole.

"You watching Benny?"

"Hunny, I couldn't look away if I tried." Benny placed his hands on Deans hips rubbing in small circles as Dean breached himself with one finger, in and out it went till he felt he could ass the second, as it slid in he let out a soft moan. Benny's hands tightened on his hips before one hand left, shortly later Benny pulled Dean's fingers out of himself replacing them with his own. Dean let out a needy moan as Benny stretched him open.

"You ready for me sugar?"

"Yes"

Benny swatted his ass and grinned "Yes what?"

Dean felt himself blush "Ye-yes...Sir?"

Benny grinned pulling his fingers out with a whine from Dean. Benny spits into his hand and slicked himself as well as he could.

"This is going to sting a bit." He pulled Dean back till his back was pressed to the vampire's chest. "You ready?"

Dean nodded and let out the most sinful noise as he sunk down the other man's erection.

Benny joined him once Dean was seated on his lap he rested for a bit. "You're so tight mon cher, You're gripping me in all the right places." He gripped Dean's hips harder moving him back and forth slightly. Dean placed his hands over Benny's and rose slightly off his lap before dropping back down with a moan. Benny got the point and began raising him off his lap before dropping him back down. As the slow hard rhythm began to pick up Benny thrust up into Dean making him scream out.

"Yeah sugar, scream my name, let all these monsters hear who you belong too. Let them hear how big of a slut Dean Winchester is."

Dean moaned but bit his lip cutting it off.

"No no, none of that sugar." Benny pushed up a particularly powerful thrust. "Say my name"

"Benny." dean moaned out softly

Benny grinned and picked up the pace

"Louder sugar." He moved his hips in a well-aimed thrust and Dean tightened. "Ah found it" Benny began aiming for that spot over and over

"Benny! Yes! Right there."

"Whose slut are you," Benny growled

"Yours!"

"Say it, Dean! Let everyone know"

"Benny! Yes! I'm yours, I'm your slut."

Benny grinned and started stroking Deans cock in time with his thrusts.

"I knew you were in there mon cher, you just needed a little help coming out"

Dean just moaned loudly, it was getting to be too much "God! Benny! So close, please more."

Benny leaned up pulling Dean down once more getting as deep as he could before extending his fangs and biting into his neck. Dean came with a strangled cry spilling himself over Benny's hand. A few short thrusts later Benny came deep inside Dean chasing the aftershocks of his orgasm. He pulled his mouth off the other man's neck slowly and licked up the droplets of blood that were coming to the surface. He gave a compulsory thrust as the blood his tongue then stilled. He licked at the wounds till the blood stopped then rested his forehead on Dean's back. Dean for his part was trying to remember how to function. Dean knew they had to get moving but he relaxed into Benny anyway, the vampire pulled his arms around him and hummed. They could move in a bit.


	6. Day 5

**RATED K**

Limerence:  
The state of being infatuated with another person.  
a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person and typically includes obsessive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship with the object of love and have one's feelings reciprocated.

Gabriel/Sam

Gabriel was wandering down the street smirking to himself, he had just finished gift wrapping every statue in this small Podunk town. Pranking made him hungry and he had seen an old style candy shop off the main street. Walking past an ally he paused and took a couple steps back to look at the scene in front of him. There were four boys around 12 near the end of it, one was pushed into the corner while the other three were crowded around him. Gabriel normally didn't interfere with the dealings of children but he was drawn to the boy in the corner, as he looked closer his mouth dropped open. That boy was Lucifer's true vessel. Oh, this was getting interesting, Gabriel turned himself intangible and watched the scene play out.

Sam hated fighting, but every new town the bullies always focused on him since he was the new kid. This time it was three country boys, the leader stepped towards him pushing him further into the corner.

"See this is how it goes. We run this school and anyone who opposes us doesn't last long." The boy sneered.

San scoffed.

"You think something's funny," the boy said pushing Sam

"Yeah, you think just cause you're big you can push everyone around. Problem is I don't get pushed around."

that got the other boy mad, he took a swing that Sam easily ducked. Another swing gave Sam the opportunity to hook his leg behind the other boys and use his own momentum against him. Gabriel let out a small chuckle as the boy wobbled then fell to the ground. The other two were about to join the fight when Gabriel decided to step in. Making himself viable he walked down the ally.

"Alright boys, break it up. Come on now, is that anyway for strapping young men to behave?" the two boys standing at least managed to look sheepish while Sam seemed to stand up taller. Oh, he liked this one.

After the other three dispersed Sam bent down to collect his dis-guarded bag.

"You alright kiddo?"

Sam just nodded and headed out the ally. "Thanks"

That was the first time Gabriel saw the youngest Winchester, it wouldn't be the last.

Gabriel currently sat in a tree watching the boy as he got some rare study time in a park not far from the motel they were staying in. Sam had grown considerably in the last 5 years Gabriel had been watching him. He was embarrassed to admit that he was intrigued by the boy, Sam had grown up in the life of a hunter yet he never once had the inclination to join in "the family business" instead he studied when he could and had begun applying to colleges. If he was honest Gabriel would admit he had helped a few of the applications along, with his spotty school record it would have been difficult for Sam to get into a good school, a few tricks and letters later Sam had a glowing recommendation that would get him into an Ivy league school of his choice.

Sam sighed and stretched letting out a small groan, looking at his watch he discovered he had about an hour till Dean expected him back. He looked around for his bookmark but found a golden feather instead. Smiling he picked it up and stroked it gently, He loved these feathers. They had been showing up randomly since he was 12, all the books he had seen had no reference for what it was. He had shown his dad which led to all the ones collected so far to be thrown away. "cheap trinkets" his father had called them. Since then he hid them, used them as bookmarks and kept them close. He couldn't explain it but they felt special.

When Sam finally decided to leave for Stanford it went about as well as he expected. Gabriel for his part was furious. How dare John treat his mortal this way. After Sam walked out the door it took all of Gabriel's willpower to follow him instead of smiting the man on the spot. He followed till Sam made it to the bus station. The young man was torn apart yet you couldn't tell unless you had studied him for years. Making himself visible around a corner he approached the man with a gift.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Gabriel said almost shyly. After all, it was the first time in 6 years he had talked to him.

"Sorry pal, I don't have any spare change," Sam said without raising his hand.

Gabriel chuckled "I'm not looking to receive, in actuality, I am looking to give." Gabriel held out a golden feather just in view of Sam.

Sam glanced over and inhaled sharply. "Where did you get that?" he clutched his bag closer out of response.

Gabriel chuckled again. "These things just come out of nowhere."

Sam looked up and took a good look at him since the beginning of the conversation began. "Do you know what they are? They don't seem to exist in any books."

"They wouldn't, you see this isn't any regular feather...its an angel feather."

Sam rolled his eyes and stood as his bus pulled up. "Sure they are buddy."

"Gabriel."

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked quirking a brow.

"My name is Gabriel, I figured you should know since it looks like we are going to be stuck together for the foreseeable future. I'm headed to California how about you." He motioned toward the bus.

"My names Sam, California as well." He held out his hand to shake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sam." Gabriel shook his hand before motioning to the bus.

"Let us get started with this adventure shall we?"


	7. Day 6

**RATED K**

Ethereal: Extremely delicate, light, not of this world.

Death

Two hundred years ago there were less than one billion people. Today there are over 7 million. Around a thousand years ago Death retired, figuratively of course. He was getting old and there were honestly too many people for him to keep up with. That is where the reapers come in. They could be assigned to an area and would get their job done. True Death still got his hands dirty every so often, mostly with babies and young children, they were always the hardest. His reapers shouldn't have to have that on their shoulders. All these young people not yet getting to see what life had to offer them, he almost didn't want to reap them but in the end, he knew they were going to a better place. That was a cliche that humans actually got right for the most part. While he didn't get to decide where the souls went he knew these children deserved better than their mortal life gave them and they would definitely be going up.

It should have gotten better with the years yet it hadn't. Eventually, the deaths of children stopped making him cry, now he just felt a numbness when he arrived and saw the souls of those so young. Today was one of those days, Today he was reaping Alice Miller, a 4 pound 6-ounce baby that never truly had a chance, she had been fighting for days but death could tell she was tired. Picking the child up he cradled her to his chest stroking her hair back. She stared back unafraid, without a peep from the child death stroked over her eyes closing them and pulling her soul from her. He heard the machines beeping but he had zoned those our long ago. He held the small soul in his hands stroking it soothingly a few times before releasing her into the air. She seemed to pause for a moment before disappearing in a flash of light. Death sighed and glanced once more at the body of the child before moving on, there was more work to be done.


	8. Day 7

**RATED T**

Petrichor:  
The pleasant, earthy smell after rain.

Crowley

People always thought Crowley was the bad guy, but he never really wanted to be. Sure he made a deal that led to him going to hell that led to him becoming a demon, but did anyone ever ask why? He had been a tailor, happily married, making something of his shit-show of a life. Then one day he came home early to find his wife with the baker, later when she fell pregnant he was unsure who's child she was truly carrying. The night she told him, would be the first of many to follow where he drank until he couldn't remember. As the child grew it became more apparent the boy was not his, he regretted mistreating the child but in his drunken stupor, he rationalized it. It was no surprise when his wife left him for the baker but she decided to leave him with the bastard instead of taking the boy with her.

One night at the pub a stranger came in saying she could cure anyone's problem, they just had to give her a kiss. He approached her retelling the story of his wife and asked her advice on how he could have done better. She just winked and leaned over for a kiss, in the morning when he swam to consciousness he realized what had happened. For the next ten years, he managed to swim through life, raise the bastard son and put his gift to use.

The night of the 10 year anniversary found him laying in a field with a bottle of something. It had been raining on and off for most of the day yet he didn't care as the dampness crept through his clothes. The earth had this smell to it, no it wasn't the cows, though he could smell them off to the left. It smelled clean and pure, like every bad thing in the world was being washed away. As he lay deeply breathing he heard dogs off in the distance, not unusual but what was unusual were these sounded vicious like they were out for blood. Taking a swig from the bottle he lay it back beside him, it didn't matter to him what dogs sounded like, they weren't his problem. He closed his eyes to keep the world from spinning and just took in the smell of the earth. If he were to die, this is where he would want to go, surrounded by the smell of rain with a bottle in hand.


	9. Day 8

**RATED K**

Iridescent: Producing a display of rainbowlike colors. showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.  
CASTIEL/DEAN

It started off with a feather, a single feather left in the bunker after Cas left. Dean picked it up turning it this way and that, watching as the seemingly black feather would flash green or purple depending which way he turned it. He quickly hid it under his pillow before Sam could ask any questions.

The next feather he found in his car, as he pulled it out Cas inhaled sharply from beside him.

"Cas, should I be worried? This is the second one I've found this week."

Cas shook his head. "Its nothing to be worried about Dean, I lose feathers all the time."

Dean just nodded and stuck it in his back pocket to add with the other one. If Cas noticed he didn't say a word.

The third feather was found by Sam, well kind of. Dean was walking behind Sam when he noticed it stuck to his shoe.

"Hey man hold on a second, you have something stuck there." Dean said before pulling up Sam's foot throwing him slightly off balance while removing the feather.

"Dude I thought you meant a piece of toilet paper, there's nothing there," Sam replied looking at Dean's empty hand.

Dean held up the feather that was a good six inches long. "What do you mean nothing there look at this thing."

Sam just rolled his eyes with a "whatever." and kept walking.

The next hunt they went on landed them in an antique shop, after destroying the locket the spirit was tethered too they quickly made their way out before the cops arrived. If a wooden box from said store ended up in Dean's room housing a growing collection of angel feathers, well that would just be a coincidence now wouldn't it?

The forth feather was not really found but caught. Sam and Dean had just returned from a run of the mill salt and burn when Dean walked into his room to find Cas already occupying it.

"Hey Cas." Dean said shucking off his jacket, out of the corner of his eye he saw the other man jump and hide something behind his back as he turned around.

"Hello Dean, I didn't expect you back so soon." Cas looked almost embarrassed.

"I can tell...what are you doing Cas? Were you trying to figure out the record player again?"

Cas looked almost relieved looking behind him, "Yes, I'm sorry Dean. I'll leave now."

Before Dean could protest Cas brushed past him and was out the door, looking over to where the angel had stood he saw the box containing the feathers was open. Upon approaching it Dean saw inside now lay four feathers, the one on top was the brightest and almost sparkled by how the light hit it. Dean picked it up slowly, every time it shifted just the slightest bit a flash of color would glide across it. Running his fingers down it he marveled at the softness, not thinking he ran the feather along his chin feeling as it caught his stubble. Taking a deep breath he was suddenly surrounded by the smell of a forest after a fresh rain, or high up on a mountain with nothing but air for miles, or even...home. The feather, it smelt like home, like Cas and Sam sitting around the kitchen while Dean cooked burgers on the stove, like the three of them with their noses stuck in a book only speaking to throw out information found useful.

Dean opened his eyes slowly placing the feather back in the box, as he closed it he saw a dark sheen on his hand where he had been stroking the feather, further inspection revealed it was on his neck and chin where he had been running the feather unconsciously. Lifting his fingers to his nose he was crushed under the scent from earlier, taking his clean hand he scrubbed at his neck rubbing the oil in a bit lessening the scent, it wasn't as overwhelming now but just to be safe dean rubbed his hands on a dirty shirt. He didn't know why but he didn't want to get rid of it fully, just enough so it wouldn't knock him on his butt with every breath.

As Dean walked into the kitchen he saw Sam and Cas discussing quietly with a book between them.

"I was thinking Chicken Alfredo for dinner with a side of rabbit food for Sammy." Looking up he saw the one finger salute from Sam but Cas seemed to be frozen just staring at him.

"Cas, its noodles, chicken, and white sauce. You like the white sauce." Cas just blinked slowly then got up and left the room.

"Is this about the noodles!" Dean yelled after him but there was no response.

When Kevin was here he had introduced Cas to youtube (Bad Idea) Cas stumbled across cooking videos and tried out a few recipes. Which weren't horrible yet weren't quite edible. But he also stumbled across cooking shell fish, which led to the belief that boiling things killed it painfully 'the lobster is suffering Dean, why are they doing this.' 'is food so important that we must torture other living creatures' so on and so forth. Since that time anytime something was boiled Cas would think it was alive. Dean tried to explain when Cas attempted to use his grace on the potatoes, but it was no use.

The fifth feather was hand delivered. Since in the bunker Dean tended to sleep deeper, something about having your own bed and the power to sleep in just your shorts made sleep so much better. But when he woke up to a sigil drawn in that oil over his chest with a single feather resting in the middle of it he began to question how deep he actually slept.


	10. Day 9

**RATED K**

Epiphany: A moment of sudden revelation.

Gabriel, Dean, Sam

Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get you.

Dean admitted he was paranoid, mainly because he knew what went bump in the night. So when Sam would hold one-sided conversations and reference someone called "Gabe" Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. Sure Sam was only three and having imaginary friends was "normal" but when had their family been normal. Dean did all the tests he could think of even staying up late a few nights to steal dad's journal and try and figure out what "Gabe" truly was. By the end of it, Dean had to admit that Sam had an imaginary friend, nothing supernatural about it. When Sam turned six he was enrolled in school, Dean remembers the day that Sam's childhood came to a crashing halt.

It was a Tuesday, Asia was playing on the small radio Dean had managed to fix and he was rocking along trying to look older than his ten years. Sam came rushing out of school with tears in his eyes, without saying a word he turned towards the road leading to the motel leaving Dean to catch up.

"Hey Sammy, hold up." Dean reached out to grab his shoulder but Sam just brushed it off.

"Go away Dean, leave me alone." was the grumbled response

Dean tried to think. Then a light bulb went off in his head, he had been playing along these last few years might as well use it.

"Hey Gabe, what happened at school today to make Sammy so upset." He looked over Sam's right shoulder where "Gabe" usually stayed if Sam's head tilts and patterns over the years held.

Instead of Sam repeating what Gabe said he stormed off faster "Gabe's not real Dean. Imaginary friends are for babies and I'm not a baby anymore!"

Dean frowned, someone at school must have said something, he would have to find out who tomorrow and teach them a lesson. "Sammy, come on. You know that's not true, if Gabe was imaginary he would disappear when you stopped believing in him right? But he's still here isn't he." Dean prayed he was right or else this would only make it worse.

Sam looked off to the side then shook his head. "Just because you can see it doesn't mean its really there."

So Gabe was still around good this could work. "Iaf Gabe was fake could he do all those wonderful things? Could he tell you amazing stories of places you only dream of? No, he's been there, Sam. He's been to all the places he tells you about and decides to bring his stories back just for you."

Sam stopped and turned towards Dean. "OK Dean, if he's not imaginary than what is he."

Dean racked his brain for an answer, Sam knew a bit of what they did but Dean had tried to shield him from most of it. "Well, um..." Think dean think! Looking around he spotted a church. "He's an angel Sammy. Everyone has a guardian angel and Gabe is yours. You remember that book dad has, the bible? Well in it there is an angel named Gabriel, he's known as the messenger of God. Gabe is always telling you important things right?" Sam thought for a bit then looked off to his right where Dean guessed Gabe would be standing.

"He says he doesn't like to be called Gabriel, its Gabe or nothing." Sam nodded at something else he said but decided not to share the information with Dean.

Sam continued walking again but instead of the hurried pace before this one was almost leisurely. Dean felt a brush on his shoulder and could swear he saw a flash of golden wings out of the corner of his eye but when he looked again nothing was there. Maybe Mom had been right, maybe there were angels watching them.


	11. Day 10

**RATED K**

Solitude: a state of seclusion or isolation.

Cain/Dean

Cain was a creature of habit. Every day he rose with the sun, had a cup of coffee on his front porch while overlooking his property, checked on his hives, went for a walk by the river, came home for lunch, tend to his garden, read or paint till the sunset then have supper and have a glass of something strong while watching the lighting bugs. Sure it changed here and there but the structure would be the same. When he woke up this morning he didn't know his routine would would be derailed faster than a train after an earthquake.

After checking on his hives and talking to his bees he headed for the river. The loop was only a half mile but it kept him busy and exerted some energy, the water didn't run very fast but about a mile up were some rapids so sometimes some interesting stuff got washed down. Picking along the shore he found a couple nice rocks and a nice fishing lure, content with his findings he turned towards the house when something caught his eye. There was a pool that was created by a slit deposit, the water tended to swirl here and items would get caught on the edge. Pushed up the bank was a basket, it wasn't very fancy but it looked like it had floated well. Putting his rocks in his pocket he held onto the lure while approaching it. It was just a simple wicker basket with a lid, it would do good to store his peaches in. lifting it up he hummed at the unexpected weight. Thinking it waterlogged he balanced it in one arm using the free hand to pull off the lid. Inside instead of mud he found a baby, silently sucking on his fist. Cain quickly looked up river but there was not another person in site.

"Now what happened to you. Its not everyday this happens." he spoke softly to the child.

The child looked up at him with big hazel eyes but still made no sound.

"Lets get you inside little..." he lifted the blanket slightly. "boy."

once Cain got back to the house he left the child in the basket on the table. Rushing upstairs he entered the guest room to pull out a box from under the bed. He and Colette had been trying for a baby at one time and she had knitted a few things. Cain never had the heart to throw them away but at the moment he was glad. Pulling out a blanket, socks, and a diaper cover he ran back downstairs grabbing a few towels on the way. The baby was still sucking on his fist but smiled when he spotted Cain again.

"Lets get you cleaned up and dressed then ill figure out what to do with you." When Cain picked up the baby from the puddle of blankets he blanched, the child was severely underweight and had a large bruise on his back. He filled the sink with lukewarm water but when he brought the boy over to it he started to wail. Wiggling in Cains arms, Cain pulled him away from the water and the child quieted again. On a hunch he started towards the sink again and the child began to cry anew.

"So a full bath is out, what happened to you baby boy." Cain moved the towel onto the counter placing the baby on it before dipping the washcloth in the sink, slowly he got all the silt and dirt off the child, once he was clean Cain could see how truly malnourished the baby was. Cain dressed him and wrapped him in a blanket.

"We need supplies but I cant take you in my truck in your basket. OH! Mrs. Lewis down the road just had a baby, maybe she has a car seat I can borrow. OK here's the story so listen up little mister." the baby tilted his head slightly seeming to hold onto Cains every word.

"you're my sisters child, she couldn't take care of you so she dropped you off with me but I don't have anything for a baby so we are going shopping." Cain picked up the bundle and headed out the door.

Halfway down the driveway he paused.

"I guess I should give you a name." He studied the baby closely. "How about Dean."

The child giggled and blew a spit bubble which Cain took as a good sign.

"Alright Dean, welcome to the Maxson family."


	12. Day 11

**RATED T**

Syzygy:

an alignment of celestial bodies.

a conjunction or opposition a pair of connected or corresponding things.

Cas/Gabriel

Castiel was currently storming around the bunker, he had been on edge most of the week. Upon entering the library he glared at one of the lights that was flickering, it promptly exploded raining down a shower of sand that used to be the glass.

"Dude! What the hell." Dean grumbled off to the side. "You could have just fixed it."

Cas just stared at him. "I'm going out."

"Out? Out where?" Dean asked.

"Just out." before Dean could reply he was gone.

Cas ended up neat the peak of Mount Elbert, it was spring so the weather was mild but still kept away most of the climbers. Out of all the mountains in the states this was one of his favorites, the view of the remaining mountain range was amazing. Cas sighed and rolled his shoulders feeling his feathers ruffle in the breeze before sitting and letting them drape over the rocks.

"You're not doing so well champ." Cas stiffened at the voice.

"Hello Gabriel. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you followed me."

Gabriel chuckled "Well I couldn't quite come to you with your pet humans around now could I? As far as they know I'm dead. I would rather keep it that way for a while."

Gabriel sat beside Cas letting his wings brush the other angles. "I can help Kiddo, This is your first molt away from home, it can be...difficult."

Cas felt his wings twitch at the thought of being groomed but he still sat stiff. "And what will it cost me Gabe?"

Gabriel grinned, "I only expect the favor to be returned," He puffed up his wings slightly, unlike popular belief he only had the one set, true they were larger than Castiel's and golden as a drop of sunlight but there were only the two.

Taking a chance Gabriel stretched one out till the tips of the furthest primary touched Cas's at the arch. Cas stiffened further and inhaled sharply. Not being turned away Gabriel scooted closer and reached out a hand to gently touch the younger angles shoulder.

"I can make you feel good Cassy, You know those humans cant help, hell they cant even see these beautiful things." Gabriel's gaze traveled with yearning over the pitch black wings with speckles of grey in the top covert feathers. Cas was larger than the common angel but still smaller than Gabriel even though he was the youngest of the archangels.

"Please Castiel, please let me make you feel good." Gabriel held out his hand hovering over the arch of the wing.

Castiel took a long look at him then nodded pushing his wing up into the waiting hand sighing when contact was made. It felt like it had been forever since someone had made contact with them, Sam and dean were human meaning they lacked the ability to see or feel them. Having the boys walk through them used to bother him but he got used to it like everything else. Gabriel grinned as he finally got a palm-full of speckled feathers, he gently spread his fingers running them through the slowly puffing feathers. Cas sighed again and let his wings relax draping against the rocks, Gabriel moved behind Cas running his hand along the arch till it reached the middle where it seemed to disappear into the trench coat. With a growl Gabriel snapped removing everything on their upper halves. He needed to hurry this along as instinct was pushing him, it was always stronger on earth as the feelings were caught in the weak human bodies.

Cas leaned back searching for the hands that had been removed. Instead of pressing his hands along the base Gabriel pushed his chest reaching his arms around the younger angel pulling him close and nuzzling into his neck.

"you smell divine" Gabriel mumbled into Cas's neck nipping lightly. Cas felt his wings raise in a show of pride before Gabriel's covered them and pushed them around his chest growling in dominance. "You going to let me groom you little one? Let me take care of you as only I can?"

Cas moaned softly leaning back into the other angel. "Yes, please Gabriel, please."

Gabriel grinned and pulled his grace into his hand running it along Cas's arm, Cas felt his own grace follow the path of Gabriel's arm till it was in his own hand. When their hands joined Cas screamed, He had never merged with another angel outside of heaven before and the feelings were intense. He felt as if he had jumped into a stream of lava with his right foot while his left was encased in a glacier. Gabriel Groaned and pushed a bit harder till he felt his grace begin to wrap around Cas's. Both angels wings began to glow bright white shedding the feathers left on this plane of existence. Both shuddered as the smell of ozone and burning feathers filled the air Cas leaning further back into Gabriel for support. Once the last feather disappeared Gabriel pulled his grace back slowly as to not shock the younger angel. Cas still shivered as Gabriel pulled away but managed to hold it together as his own grace retracted from his hand. Letting off a shiver Cas's attention was brought to his wings. The outlines of the feathers were still there yet instead of vanes there seemed to be lightning jumping around the quill. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Gabriel's wings were in a similar state.

"What just happened?" Cas groaned out feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Gabriel grinned and produced a cigarette, letting out a gently puff he looked over Cas approvingly. "That kiddo was molting on earth. Better than sex yet not as time consuming."

Cas felt himself blush "I wouldn't know."

Gabe's mouth dropped open then he hummed. Cas had always been the innocent one. "Well give me a few and I'll be able to show you what you've been missing."

Cas just smiled and relaxed stretching out his newly freed wings.


	13. Day 12

**RATED M**

Oblivion:

the state of being unaware of what is happening around you.

John/Boys

John was young once so he never mentioned when the boys started growing up and hiding things. He pretended not to notice the boys showers getting longer, them washing their underwear in the sink in the middle of the night, or even the fact they stole sheets from the housekeeping cart to remake the bed while he was gone.

When Sam turned 13 and started hiding his own wet dreams John came to a decision, if they were all staying in a town for a while he would find an abandoned house or if he had enough would get a second room at the motel. This gave the boys their own bed in one room and John could finally relax in a room of his own.

Dean woke slowly feeling the weight of Sam at his side, they had always shared a bed since they were children, even when dad got them a room with 2 beds they would find themselves pressed together in one often times without anything on like tonight. Looking down at Sam he realized what had woke him, the younger boy was flushed and slowly rocking against his hip. They knew this was wrong but it seemed natural, they shared everything and Dean was supposed to teach Sam how to get through life. As Sam let out a soft moan Dean felt himself harden, he reached over and gently shook sam awake.

"Sammy, come on Sammy wake up."

Sam stopped rocking and screwed his face up before gently opening his eyes. "Dean?"

"Roll over." dean said gently pushing him.

"Oh, ok." even within the sleepy tone dean could hear the the disappointment.

Sam rolled over slowly but instead of Dean pulling away he rolled with him till he was over Sam.

"Dean?" Sam said confused.

"Its ok baby boy I'll take care of you." Dean leaned down kissing Sam's lips softly while running a hand down one leg lifting it up around his waist fitting them together better. "Gonna make you feel so good Sammy."

Sam moaned softly when they finally rubbed against each other. "Please Dean"

"Shh baby, gotta be quiet dads next door." Dean leaned down further wrapping his arms under Sam's shoulders surrounding him completely. Sam moved his other leg up linking his ankles behind Dean's back when dean began to grind down into him. Sam bit down on his lip as he felt himself begin leaking, he had always been embarrassed but Dean loved it.

"You getting wet for me baby?" Dean growled into his ear nipping softly at the end. Sam whimpered in response thrusting his hips up into the slick warm heat between them. "Youre close arent you baby boy? Getting yourself all worked up against my hip. What were you dreaming about?"

Sam bit his lip not wanting to answer but Dean had slowed down till he was barely moving and he knew Dean wanted an answer before either of them could finish. "You Dean, just like this..." Dean pushed down slowly doing one long glide before he stopped moving all together.

"What else baby? I know that wasnt all. Tell me." Sam looked away and felt a blush raise to his cheeks.

"You...you were inside me." Deans hips twitched against his will. "You were inside me getting so deep, filling me up till I felt like I would burst but it felt so good."

Dean moaned and began rocking again this time faster, with all the messing around they had done they had never gone that far. They had traded handjob's and Dean had even sucked Sammy off one morning but they had never tried any further.

"You want that baby? You want my cock to stretch out that pretty little hole of yours?" Sam moaned louder then he intended and they both paused listening for any indication they had alerted their father, when the abandoned house made no noise they resumed rocking together.

Dean untangled himself from Sam sitting up on his knees, he ran his hands up sams legs unlinking them from behind him and pressed them to Sams chest. "Hold these" he grinned as Sam complied opening himself up for Dean to see all of him.

Dean leaned up kissing Sam softly before trailing kissed down his chest, moving his knees back he worked lower till he pressed a kiss into Sam's hipbone. Looking up he ran a finger through the mess of cum before trailing it down below Sams sac and gently circling the hole below. "Tell me to stop Sammy, tell me you dont want this and we can go back to just playing, pretending it means nothing."

Sam smiled down at him "Never."

~Later~

"DEAN!" came the muffled shout of Sam from the other side of the wall.

John started awake and banged on the wall. "Dean! Leave your brother alone."

john turned over pulling the covers back up. "I swear those boys don't know how to leave each other alone, horsing around at this hour. If only they put all that energy into something else."


	14. Day 13

**RATED K**

Ephemeral: lasting for a very short time.

Jo/Dean

Jo and dean had a fling after one of his "last minutes on earth" speaches.

Dean smiled and came up behind Jo as she lent down to grab a beer from the fridge "Hmm. So, dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and you know make merry."  
"Are you giving me the "last night on Earth" speech?" she said sending him a sly smile  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"No... But if I was, would that work?" he cocked an eyebrow and bit his lip  
She leaned close enough to kiss him before pausing "It just might."  
With that he closed the slight gap between them and kissed her softly. Pressing her back into the fridge he kissed down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning back further giving him more access.  
"Everybody get in here. Its time for the lineup." they both jumped apart at Bobby's voice.  
Jo laughed softly and kissed Dean once more "Maybe next time cowboy."


	15. Day 14

**RATED K**

Defenestration: the act of throwing someone out of a window.

Cas/Sam

Sam felt his lungs burning as he turned the corner pushing himself to go further, he had to make it to that room.

"Cas! Some help would be nice." Sam called breathlessly.

Casting a glance behind him he saw the werewolf gaining on him. The tip had been for ghouls so he had been completely unprepared for a were. He slid around another corner and finally saw the room he was looking for. This used to be the textile room so it had a heavier door then the rest, he had seen it while coming through earlier. Pushing himself faster he made it to the room pulling the door shut. He heard the werewolf hit it from the other side with a large thump. Looking around he spotted a piece of metal rod he pushed through the handles barring it for the moment. Looking further into the room he realized he had cornered himself, there were no other exits only big pane windows which would do no good seeing as he was two stories off the ground. He heard the were bash into the door again.

"Cas, please. I'm kinda stuck here man." He said to himself more than anything.

The door was bashed again this time groaning with the effort of staying together. Taking a quick inventory of his surroundings he picked up what looked to be a broken arm off of one of the machines. Another bash but this time the door caved in, Sam quickly hid behind one of the machines and waited. In came the werewolf taking a glance around then putting their nose to the ground sniffing a few times. It tracked him around the room till its nose was peaking past the machine Sam was hiding behind. It let out a deep growl opening its maw to reveal sharp teeth ready to tear into something. Sam swung the Bar around with as much force as he could muster hitting the were in the head before scrambling off to the far side of the room. The were let out a piercing cry and pawing at its head where a steady stream of blood was starting to form. Growling again it shook its head a few times before following Sam.

Sam was out of places to go, the were stood between him and the door. Before he could make a move a voice sounded.

"Sam, you called?"

Sam turned and let out a grin. "Hey Cas, Yeah. I am in kinda a bind."

Cas turned as the were rounded the last piece of machinery. "I see. Do you trust me?"

Cas turned back to Sam in time to see his brow furrow. "Of course I trust you."

Cas nodded. He approached Sam pulled him by the front of his shirt. "Close your eyes and don't scream."

Sam's brow furrowed even further. "Don't scream?..." Before he could finish his sentence the were lunged and Cas pushed him backwards with a great force. Sam registered the sound of breaking glass before he was falling. He now understood what Cas meant, problem was he couldn't have screamed if he tried. All the air left his lungs and time seemed to go in slow motion as he fell away from the building. Time caught up with him as he crashed down to earth, he lay there fighting to get air in his lungs. Finally able to take a few deep breaths he looked back up at the building, he could see the broken window but no Cas.

"The monster is dead" Came Cas's voice from beside him.

Sam turned over to look at him. He was standing off to the side with not a hair out of place. Sam turned his attention to himself and saw he was laying in a pile of discarded fabric from the mill.

"Cas! You don't just throw people out windows?"

Cas frowned. "You wanted help did you not? I got you away from the monster and to safety."

"By throwing me out of a window? What if you missed. What if this wasn't here?" Sam was fighting to get his way out of the fabric to stand next to the confused angel.

"But it was here Sam. You are safe and the monster is dead. I do not see what the problem is."

Sam grit his teeth but decided not to respond instead heading towards the car he had stolen. Cas followed behind still trying to figure out where he went wrong.


	16. Day 15

**RATED T**

Sonder: the realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own.

Dean/Lisa

Dean was happy. He was, really. Well at least that's what he told himself as he mowed the lawn for the thousandth time it seemed, he looked up as he saw a person out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and raised a hand in greeting as was expected of someone in this neighborhood. The women just giggled as they continued power walking past talking in hushed whispers and sparing him glances. He just went back to work finishing up the last little bit.

Later he was sitting on the front porch drinking a beer while he assessed his situation. Here he was playing house as Sam lay in hell, the things that went bump in the night were still bumping yet here he was drinking a fucking beer. He raised it in salute to his neighbor across the street as he climbed out of his commuter car. Gary, what a fucker. Man had a lovely wife who stayed home taking care of their two children (A boy and a girl, of course), cooked him meals, and tended to everything. Gary for his part worked, came home to watch TV in the living room till his wife called him for dinner, then he would tuck his children in and "work" in his office. Work being beat off to gay porn. That was his schedule besides Tuesdays and Thursday's when he "worked late" or met his lover in the motel over on the shady side of town.

Next Dean moved his eyes to the house three doors down, Tina and Roy lived there along with their teenage twins Alice and Josh. Roy worked for the government and took business trips out of town a lot, Alice joined him when she could get time off from her office job. When they were gone the twins would be left to their own devices, Dean was old not dead. He knew what the smell of weed was but apparently the twins thought they were sneaky. The most interesting thing Dean found out was the twins liked to play house, no not the innocent childish way. Josh would come home from his job where Alice would greet him with a kiss and dinner, usually wearing very little. Dean knew more happened after at night when only one of their room lights would go on and off but he refused to think further on that fact.

Lisa interrupted his assessment with a kiss to the cheek. "I can smell the smoke coming out of your ears from the kitchen. What has you thinking so hard?"

He pulled her into his lap kissing her cheek. "Just thinking about how not everything is as it seems. On the surface this seems like a quiet respectable neighborhood yet everyone has their secrets."

Lisa hummed before tapping his shoulder and getting up. "Well why not come wash up for dinner so we can make some of our own secrets after."

Dean just smiled getting up from his chair, grabbing his beer bottle with one hand he used the other to swat her on the ass. "I like the sound of that."


	17. Day 16

**RATED K**

Vertigo:

a sensation of whirling and loss of balance, associated particularly with looking down from a great height; giddiness

Claire/Cas

"Claire watch out!" Claire looked toward the voice as Cas rushed at her. The next thing she knew she was 4 ft away from where she began, which was lucky seeing as that spot was now filled with arrows.

"Thanks, When Dean said there was a mummies curse I thought he was just being Dean. I didn't know we would be dealing with booby traps." Cas chuckled and straightened his jacket.

That was the first time Claire felt the true power of the angel who had posessed her father.

~~~~time skip~~~

"Take me flying." Claire said to Cas, she was standing with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

Cas paused in his inspection of the wall. "No."

Claire frowned at that. "No. What do you mean no?"

Cas turned his gaze to the young woman and furrowed his brow. "Unless it has changed I am sure the word is still used to respond in a negative."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant. I meant why no?"

Castiel went back to studying the wall. "It is unsafe for non angles."

"Come on man, just once, I know you wont let anything happen to me...if you do this I promise to be nicer to you and we can hang out...or whatever."

Cas felt his brow furrow further, he did want Claire to like him but it was quite dangerous. Looking over to her he realised that she was pulling out puppy dog eyes, she must be taking lessons from sam.

"Ok, but just for a short ways, too far could liquify your organs and turn your bones to powder."

Claire made a face "Sounds lovely."

Cas frowned. "No it would be quite painful and most likely kill you."

Claire laughed making Cas's frown deepen. "That was sarcasm dude."

Cas's face relaxed into his neutral blank face. "I see,"

Claire moved closer to Cas "Let's go before Jodi turnes up and talkes you out of it."

Cas nodded. "You need to wrap your arms around me and hold on as tight as you can."

Claire moved closer and did as instructed, it was one of the few times she had actually given the angel a hug.

Castiel wrapped his arms around her in return. "Close your eyes and dont let go."

Claire did as instructed feeling her hair move about her head at whirlwind speeds along with the flip in her stomach and the skipped beats in her heart. When she opened her eyes she found herself ontop of one of the sky scrapers dwontown. Releasing her hold on Castiel she looked around at the view. Souix falls was not the biggest of towns but downtown was still quite beautiful. Lookind down she took a step back.

"Woah, thats a long way down." she said as she took a few steps back feeling dizzy.

Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder and the dizziness abated slightly. "I apoligize, I did not realize you had a fear of heights." Claire nodded before looking back out at the city.

"We should return before we are missed." Castiel said breaking her silent contemplation. She just nodded again turning back towards him hugging him close.

This time instead of closing her eyes she left them open, It only took a few seconds to get back to the house but in that time Claire only saw the swirl and flash of color before they were home. Releasing him quickly she turned towards the bushes and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"How do you see where you are going when its all a blur?"

Cas rubbed her back soothing her stomach with it. "It is different for angels, we can see everything clearly, human's brains cant prosess that much information at once."

Before she could reply Jody's car turned down the road, when she looked back Cas was gone.


	18. Day 17

**RATED K**

Redamnacy:

an act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full

Sam/Jess

Sam stood near the white arch overlooking the sea. He was finally doing it, to his right was dean followed by Brady then Zach. Hearing music he turned around and felt his mouth drop to the floor. Jess was slowly walking towards him on the arm of her father, he knew nothing about wedding dresses but he was sure this one had been made for her. It fit in all the right places yet was elegant, Sam had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Dean nudged him and he managed to pull himself together as she approached him. He met her a few feet down, shaking hands with her father, before leading her back to the arch smiling the entire time. They faced the officiate who smiled and began

"Friends and family, welcome, and thank you for coming together on this day. Today is not about words ,material posessions or grand parties.

No, We are gathered today to celebrate love, not only the love between these two beautiful souls but the love of family and friends. For today friends will become family. Love is not just a word: it is an action. Love is not something you say, it is something you do. Love! Is what ties us together in the universe.

All of us desire to find that one person in life who we can love, and will in turn love us. To be sucessful in this we need strength, courage, patience, tears, humor and most importantly, eachother.

We did not come here together for a marriage. They could have done this without us, run off to the court house and came out hitched. " The crowd laughs before he continues.

"Many of you have stood up here where these two stand today. I have, and let me tell you, its nerve wracking. You're standing here in uncomfortable clothes with everyone who means something to you staring at your backside." the crowd chuckled again and even Jess let out a giggle.

"We came here today because Sam and Jess wanted us to bear witness to their love. For this is just a moment of discomfort leading to a life filled with sweat pants and flannel shirts. Love is not about what you are wearing, it is deeper than that. Love comes from the heart and soul, I have never seen two people more connected than the two who stand before me today. So, let us get this over with so they may put their jeans back on shall we?" he let off a wink to the couple as the crowd laughed again.

"Jessica and Samuel decided to write their own vows, Jessica." The couple turned to eachother and held both hands. Ben Dean's son came forward with the rings. Jess spoke softly while placing the ring on Sam's finger

"I love your sense of adventure and the way you always brighten my day. I vow to join with you in this journey as your wife with an open heart and to make even the smallest of our accomplishments—eating breakfast or changing a light bulb—into an exciting part of our lives together." by the end tears were brimming from her eyes. Sam pulled her hand to his lips kissing it softly.

"Woah, we arent to the kissing part yet. No cheating. " Sam grinned sheepishly as dean laughed behind him.

Sam looked back towards Jess and said his own vows. "Today I affirm my love for you, and vow to share my life with you in everything—to respect and love you. You are the most generous person I have ever known—kind, honest, and beautiful. I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health. From this day forward you shall be first in my heart and our souls shall be together as one."

Sam looked towards the officiate who rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Now you may kiss your bride."

The words had barely left his mouth before Sam swooped Jess into his arms dipping her low as they kissed. The sounds of cheering and a few whistles was zoned out as the couple righted themselves. Jess smiled cupping his cheek before moving her hand to clasp his and turn towards the crowd.

Behind him the officiate raised his voice slightly. "It is my eternal pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Sam and Jess Winchester."

They started down the isle towards the room where they would wait for their guests to get to the reception hall. Near the end Sam pulled Jess to a stop before he brought her into another breathtaking kiss.

After the couple dissapeared and the guests had begun filing towards the tents that had been set up for the reception Dean turned towards the officiate to shake his hand.

"Chuck man, thanks a bunch, I thought we were in a real pinch when the other officiate came down with food poisoning."

VOWS BLATENTLY COPIED FROM

wedding-ideas/wedding-vows/romantic

I didnt have the patience nor skill to write vows. But these amazing peeps had my back


	19. Day 18

**RATED M**

Velleity: a wish or inclination not strong enough to lead to action

Halucifer/Sam

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Tisk tisk." Lucifer grinned from his place sitting atop the dresser in another no name motel. He was flipping through a magazine grinning. "You really are a naughty boy."

Sam looked up from his computer at the hallucination that had plagued him for the better part of a month. When Lucifer felt Sams eyes on him he grinned and held up the magazine, the cover proclaimed it as 'PlaySam'. Sam felt his eyebrows furrow.

Lucifer chuckled. "You see Sam, the good thing about me being in your head. I can find all the nooks and crannies, especially the ones you dont want to be found." Lucifer flipped to what was obviously the centerfold turning the magazine and letting out a low whistle. "Oh baby."

Before Sam could look away Lucifer turned the magizine around and Sam was greeted with the sight of himself. Sam felt the heat raise to his cheeks as he realized what he was looking at, he defenitly did not remember doing anything close to want was being shown. The sam in the magazine was laying suggestively on his stomach with his feet crossed in the air, one arm held a sucker that seemed to have just come out of his mouth if the line of saliva was anything to go by. But what drew his attention the most was the face Magazine sam was wearing a bright red lace thong with a matching garter belt that led to white stockings covering his crossed feet. Sam felt his mouth grow dry, he licked his lips before closing his mouth and avoiding eye contact with the aperition on the dresser.

Lucifer just grinned and turned the magazine back toward himself. Flipping a few more pages he looked up at sam. "So you going to tell me what else I have in here or is seeing your deepest fantasy on paper too much for you?"

Sam ignored him and reread the passage on his computer for the 4th time.

"I guess I'll keep looking then...Ooh this one is interesting."

Sam tried not to look he really did, but curiousity got the better of him. When he looked up Lucifer was dressed in leather trowsers with a riding crop laying next to him and handcuffs spinning around one finger. "And here I thought you hated the pain of hell, but here you are wanting it inflicted on you."

Sam shivered and dragged his eyes away "Domination isnt about pain."

He heard Lucifer dramatically gasp. "he speaks! Well tell me then, if its not about the pain what it?"

When Sam refused to answer, Lucifer went back to his magazine. "We'll work on this Sammy boy."


	20. Day 19

**RATED K**

Chrysalism:

the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly

set season 4 but Sam doesn't meet up with Ruby

Sam pulled into the parking lot of another no-name motel in another no-name town. He was on his way to a small vamp nest Bobby had talked him into doing. Bobby was meeting him there in 2 days so Sam was in no real hurry, the only reason he was stopping was the dark clouds overhead. He checked in under a false name and quickly made his way to the room. No sooner had he closed the door he heard the sound of rain on the window. Above him, thunder clapped rattling the old windows. Sam sighed and begun his routine that Dean had pounded into his head over and over. Salt the windows and door, check for exits, shotgun under the pillow and pistol on the side table. This routine had stopped leaving an ache in his chest about a month ago. It was coming on three months that Dean had been drug downstairs. Sam shucked off his clothes leaving him in an undershirt and his boxers, he crawled into bed as the next roll of thunder came through.

The storm was picking up, and Sam relaxed into the bed as he heard the rain pounding on the roof. He had always liked rain, it reminded him of the nights asleep in the back of the Impala. Dad would be driving and Sam and Dean would be asleep in the back waking up when the car came to a stop then being lulled back to sleep from the rumble of the engine and the rain hitting the roof. But however much he liked the rain he loved the thunder more. It reminded him of his life, seemingly small and inconspicuous droplets rub together till there is enough friction and charge to release in a short hot burst. Afterward, the rumbling aftershock sweeps through till it is silenced and forgotten. But by then the droplets are already rubbing together again. He and his father had been droplets, rubbing together just enough to send off sparks. Then the argument would roll over them like thunder, finally fall silent as neither gave way. But the friction was there for the next one.

Sam sighed as another roll of thunder came across the room, He never thought he would miss arguing with his father. As the rain started to let up he shifted into sleep not looking forward to another bright sunny day.


	21. Day 20

**RATED T**

Énouement:

the bitter sweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self

John/Original Female Character

~~Set Pre-season and kinda derails the whole show

John landed with a thump and a groan. Coughing a few times he groaned again before getting to his feet. Looking around he noticed nothing had really changed.

"Surprised John?"

John swung around to face the other man reaching for a knife that wasn't there.

"Who are you? What do you want." He growled out preparing for an attack.

"Oh do relax john," the man chuckled. "I'm not here to hurt you. I am here to show you that this self pity show you're putting on is useless."

"I don't have self pity and you never answered who you were."

The man threw his head back and laughed, a deep sound that shook John to his core. "You do John, 'Woe is me, my wife was killed by a demon.' News Flash John! Demons kill a lot of people, but you don't see their loved ones dragging their children all over the country forcing them to hunt the things that go bump in the night. No they move on with their lives, try to be normal again and forget about the monsters."

John growled again. "don't talk about my family like that."

The man held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not here to fight John I'm here to show. You are 10 years in the future. Sam is 15, Dean 19 and it is up to you to figure out the rest. Now I brought you here to see what your life could be like if you got your head out of your ass. You do not look like yourself, You do not sound like yourself and if you try to tell anyone you are from the past you will be muted. Understood? Good, you have 24 hours. As the kids say 'Go find yourself' John" With a snap the man was gone.

John looked around clenching his fists a few times. "Time traveling bastard. What am I supposed to do for 24 hours and how am I supposed to find myself?" trudging off down the alley way he emerged onto a main street. Looking around he noticed not much had changed though the fashion had gotten a little better...or worse depending on who he saw.

"OK find myself, lets take it literally, If I wasn't hunting what would I be doing..." John knew the answer instantly and went in search of a car.

He pulled up to a small building claiming to be Winchester auto repair. He had 'borrowed' the car from some kind gentlemen down by the river. They were more then willing to hand it over as he produced some credentials and threatened to arrest them for their business transactions he had seen. A few blocks away he pulled open the hood and disabled enough it would take a while to fix yet was still able to be driven for a short ways.

Getting out of the car he walked into the front to see Dean sitting behind the front desk with his feet up pushing the chair back and browsing a magazine. At the chime he glanced up then sat up correctly.

"How can I help you?"

John felt his throat catch, here was Dean a grown man. Gone was the slowly morphing baby face instead replaced with the strong jawline and stubble of a young man.

"You OK man?" Dean was giving him a strange look.

"Ye.." it came out cracked, John cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, sorry. You look like my son, it took me back a second. I need to get my car fixed, I loaned it out to a friend and its been making some awful noises since I got it back. I'm just passing through and needed a quick fix."

Dean nodded and handed him some paperwork to fill out. "Let me have the keys and we can pull her in, you're in luck we are kinda slow today so we can get right to her."

John handed over the keys to the car and sat to fill out the papers. He filled it in with an alias and a phony address from out of state. As he was replacing the clipboard on the counter Dean returned.

"Man that friend of yours needs to stay away from cars, that baby is sounding rough. Well..." Dean glanced at the paperwork. "Mark Mendoza...seriously? Like the bassist from twisted sister?"

John couldn't hide his smile and the feeling of pride in his chest. "Yes, but no relation I swear."

"Awesome." Dean replied with a smile. "Well Mark, my dad's gonna look her over and see whats wrong if you just wanna take a seat over there."

A few minutes later the door chimed and in walked a teenager followed by two younger children. Dean perked up and smiled.

"Hiya kids, how was school?"

The younger ones, a boy about 8 and a girl about 6 chirped out "Good" while the older boy whined "Dean! I'm not a kid."

The boys voice may be deeper but John would recognize that whine anywhere when directed at Dean.

Dean smirked. "You'll always be a kid to me Sammy. Oh! Hey you gotta see this." Dean motioned to John who was sitting in the corner. "This is Mark Mendoza!"

Sam turned and let out an awkward wave. "Hi." he turned back to Dean, "Is he a friend of dad's or something?"

Dean's jaw dropped. "No...Mike Mendoza...like the bassist off twisted sister?...What do they teach you kids at that school?!"

John chuckled and when they turned to him he softly explained. "You remind me of my two boys, they are always arguing over small things like that."

Sam nodded then motioned to the younger kids in front of him "I'm Sam by the way, this is Adam and Mary." the kids waved as their names were said and John felt his heart catch in his throat a bit

He cleared it before letting out a small "Nice to meet you."

The side door opened and John, future John, walked in. "Hey kids! How was school?"

Dean just laughed as Sam rolled his eyes. A lost John just looked between the two before shaking his head. "How about you guys? Anything fun happen today?' he looked past Sam to Adam and Mary.

Adam shook his head but small Mary launched into a tale about how her a boy in her class stole her cookie so her best friend Meg punched him and got sent to the principle. John shook his head again before cutting her off.

"Why don't we wait till mom gets here so she can hear the story too? Get started on your homework while I finish up." Mary just nodded and with a quick "Yes Papa." she went to the opposite corner which looks like it was set up for that reason exactly, Adam followed her while Sam pushed dean over so they could share the main desk.

John, Past John, felt his head spinning. 10 years in the future he was stable enough to own his own mechanic shop, his boys were respectable grown men, he had two other children, and (With a quick once over of future John) He was married to a woman who took great care of him, if the weight he had put on was anything to go by. He was snapped out of his daze by future John approaching him.

"Sorry about that Sir but you know how it is with youngin's running around, gotta corral them before they get too far gone. Come on in the shop and we can talk cars." He held the door open for 'Mike' then followed through with a last glance to Dean with an order to keep an eye on the little ones.

Once they were in the main shop in front of the car past John spoke. "You have quite the family there, I have two boys of my own I don't know how I could handle four kids let alone a girl, I would be lost."

Future John chuckled, "It was just me and my two boys for a long time, we hit the road after their mother died and didn't stop till I met my Emmy, she helped me heal and when Adam decided to make an appearance I made an honest woman out of her. Mary was our surprise, we hadn't even been trying yet she decided our family wasn't complete without her." He looked up to the other man and rubbed his hand along the back of his head laughing uncomfortably "Sorry, I forget sometimes people don't wanna hear our whole life story."

Past john smiled sadly. "It's alright, my wife died when my boys were young as well. I hope I can find happiness like you have."

After no response was forthcoming he glanced up to see past John not moving, looking around he noticed the clock had stopped as well further inspection of the space revealed the man from earlier who had brought him here. The man was smiling a toothy grin "Well done John, I thought it would take you longer yet." He glanced to the frozen clock. "Eight hours, I am very impressed indeed."

"Take me longer to what?" John growled out.

The man just tilted his head. "Take you longer to realize how you were screwing up your family of course. Those boys in there have a future. Dean is going to college to become a mechanic like his old man, little Sammy? He wants to go to Stanford to become a lawyer. Adam wants to become a baseball star, and sweet innocent little Mary wants to become a princess, she is only 6 after all."

John looked at the door separating him from his boys. "I wanted this life for them, I never wanted the life we have now but that thing killed Mary."

The man growled and for a moment the building shook. "And if you don't get them out and into a normal life then they will die as well. Plans have been set in motion John Winchester. Plans made long before you were a piece of stardust."

John's head whipped around to the man. "What plans."

The man shook his head "I have already said to much, that's alright when you return you wont remember anything besides that feeling of needing to get out and settle down. Can't give away all the secrets now can I?" the man lifted his hand

"Wait." the man paused and John looked at him. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

The man chuckled. "Since you asked nicely. I'm Gabriel...and I'm doing this so I don't have to watch my brothers kill each other." Gabriel snapped.

John woke with a start and looked out the window of the Impala. Checking the back seat he saw Dean curled around Sam under a threadbare blanket shivering. He pulled up the blanket then pulled off his jacket draping it over the boys as well. He had just had a strange dream but couldn't exactly remember what it was about. Shaking his head to remove the last traces of sleep he started the engine. They were close to a town and when the boys woke they would want some breakfast.

Parking at the local diner a few hours later he turned off the engine and ushered the freshly woken boys out. As he was closing the door he noticed a small mechanic shop across the street with a for sale sign, it had obviously seen better days but with a fresh coat of paint and some business John had no doubt it would be booming. Herding the boys inside they picked a booth by the window so Sam could watch the cars. John couldn't stop thinking about that shop across the street and was startled when the waitress set down menus and crayons for the boys in front of them.

"Sorry to scare you sugar. I'll be your waitress for today. Name's Emmaline, but everyone calls me Emmy. What can I get you to drink?"


End file.
